


February 14

by timaeusdreamed (halcyondreams)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyondreams/pseuds/timaeusdreamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider and you've been invited over to the house of the boy you love. For Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	February 14

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a little fluff piece that I made for my friend's birthday (which was, coincidentally, on Valentine's Day).

Your name is Dave Strider and you’re completely and utterly hopeless.

That’s the best way to put it. You’re the lead writer of a comic that’s funny for its shittiness (which has also been quite accurately psychologically evaluated, though you’re not going to admit that just yet), you live with your awesome brother who has an unhealthy obsession with puppets and their asses, and you’re in love with your best friend. 

Hopelessly, completely, irrevocably in love with him. 

It had caused you many a sleepless nights, where all you could think about was how much you liked him, and how much he couldn’t reciprocate the feeling. Though you never told him anything either; you let him make fun of you when you said something that hinted at it, and tried to take it back, as a sort of defense mechanism. But you didn’t take it back. You never would.

Your bro understood. Some how, some way, he understood what you were going through. He didn’t try to help you (though he did try to fight with you more often, as if as a manner of keeping your mind off of him?), because that wasn’t his style. And besides, it wasn’t his problem. It was yours.

You were the one in love with John Egbert. 

So when he invited you over to his house for midwinter break, you were quite floored. He had already asked his father, and he was now asking you. You were to come over on the thirteenth of February.

You’d be spending Valentine’s Day with John fucking Egbert.

Needless to say, you were freaking out just a little bit. You couldn’t tell John, because then he’d get suspicious; you couldn’t tell Rose, because then she’d just be extremely happy that all of her predictions regarding your sexuality were true (even though you knew you were gay before she went on her psychology kick), and wouldn’t actually help you; and you couldn’t tell Jade, because she was probably asleep due to her narcoleptic behavior. So you had to deal with it on your own.

You said yes.

It sort of just came out; you hadn’t even asked your bro yet, and here you were, already promising to go to Washington (the state, as he had to remind you) before your bro even knew that you were offered this chance. But, of course, John’s happiness regarding it made him happy. 

You’re a major loser, but it’s okay. It’s just because you’re hopelessly in love.  
When you asked your bro if you could go, he looked at you with a grin – a grin saying “You go get that fine ass.” Which wasn’t surprising, but it was still enough to make you blush and want to hit him. But you didn’t; instead, you rushed back in your room and packed.

And that’s why you ended up standing in front of John Egbert’s house, with a rolling suitcase filled with clothes and other necessities, and a messenger bag filled with things you wanted in order to pass the time, including a laptop so you could keep your bro apprised of the quest for John’s ass. Which was literally what he told you to do. He’s so weird sometimes.

You knocked on the door, hesitating. Of course, John was the one to open the door, and the very sight of him nearly knocked the breath out of you.

Wearing his usual shirt and pair of shorts, you couldn’t tell what, exactly, was different about him. Until you realized that he was positively glowing at the sight of you. Your cheeks flushed, and you looked down slightly.

“Dave, took you long enough!” John said, wrapping his arms around you and hugging tightly. You let go of your bags for long enough to hug him back tightly, giving a faint smile. But, before you knew it, he was already detached from you and carrying your luggage in. You opened your mouth to argue, but he notices and shakes his head. “I’ll be taking care of your bags, Dave. I’m not taking no for an answer.”

You closed your mouth once more, walking in the Egbert household. It seemed so strange, and looked nothing like how you imagined it. You took a moment to take it all in before rushing after John to his room, peering inside. Of course, this was more like it – the bad movie posters splayed up all over the room, the cheesy layout, all of it. John had thrown your luggage off to the side and gave you a wide grin. 

“Welcome to my room!” he said. “And to my house. And all that other shit.” 

You wanted to kiss him. You didn’t know why, you didn’t know what was different about that moment, but you really wanted to walk forward and kiss him right on his lips. And yet, you found yourself rooted to the spot. Nice job, Dave. You ended up just nodding in response. 

Of course, you were also tired. You’ve been traveling for several hours, and it’s late. But when you wake up, it’ll be Valentine’s Day. You’re going to spend Valentine’s Day with John Egbert. No matter – you needed sleep.

“John, I’m going to head to sleep,” you told him, scratching your head and beginning to get yourself comfortable on the floor. He blinked and shrugged. 

“All right, that’s fine,” he replied. “But you’re not sleeping on the floor. You’re my friend, and I don’t let my friends sleep on the floor. We can share the bed, we’re both small enough.”

You blushed deeply, looking away. Sharing the bed with John? It seemed like a perfect way to start out Valentine’s Day. And also the worst. But your dick spoke louder than your brain. 

“Sounds fine to me,” you grunted, stripping your clothes off down to your boxers (you normally sleep in the nude, but you don’t really feel that would be too polite) before slipping into the bed, pulling up the covers. John came into the bed behind you, putting his back against yours – it felt like he did the same thing, keeping his boxers on and taking everything else off. You felt yourself blush even deeper, and you were suddenly very happy that you weren’t facing him. “Good night, Egbert.”

“Good night, Dave!”

And it was a good night indeed. When you woke up, however, you woke up to feel Egbert’s arms around your waist, with the other male spooning you. With his morning wood pressing against your slender ass. You felt your cheeks flush deeply, turning lightly to look at John. He was still asleep. Good, that meant he couldn’t see your obvious boner poking out of your boxers. Though you didn’t realize that a person could have morning wood before they woke up, but whatever. 

You didn’t want to move. You wanted to stay in John’s grip, curled up against his sleeping form and just go back to sleep – hell, you wouldn’t even mind John’s obvious boner pressing against your ass. 

But then Egbert began to shift behind you, and he yawned, and you knew it was time to face the facts here. Suddenly, John let go of you, laughing. 

“Whoa, I’m sorry!” he said, shaking his head. “Probably shouldn’t have slept in the same bed, should we?”

You shrugged, but the answer you were thinking of was no, you two definitely should have. He got out of bed and stretched, blushing faintly at the morning wood. You turned over to look at him, but he didn’t make a movement to go anywhere.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Dave!” he said, giving that stupid grin. “What do you want to do today? Need to message your ‘girlfriend’ or something?” He said girlfriend as if he doubted that you would actually have one. But, of course, it gave you an idea. 

“Nah, it’s just you and me, bro,” you replied, sitting up. “You wanna practice kissing, though? Make sure we’re all good when it’s time for the ladies to start lining up around the block for us.”

“Sure!” he said, sitting back on the bed. “Even though you won’t need too much practice, they won’t be there for you.”

“Shut up.” That was the last thing you said before you leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping your arms around his neck. This was it, this was the moment you were waiting for. And damn, it felt good. You pressed against him, and he pressed back, and for a moment, nothing else existed. You clambered onto his lap, pressing against him. It took him a while, but he did pull away, looking at you and blinking.

“Well then Dave, that was pretty gay,” he said before laughing slightly. “You forget that I’m not a girl or are you really after my dick?” 

This was the best time to tell him, you knew it. You pulled away from him, standing up and rubbing a hand through your hair. “Egbert, I have to tell you something,” you muttered. “I’m kinda fucking in love with you.”

John looked up at you – and then burst into laughter. He stood up and shook his head at you and your confused look. “I know that, you idiot,” he replied. “Why else would I have you visit on Valentine’s Day? Make you share the bed with me? End up somehow spooning you with a boner poking against you?” He laughed. “You’re really an idiot.” And yet, it was more affectionate than not. He leaned forward and kissed you deeply on the lips, placing his hands on your waist. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back, still slightly taken off guard by the whole scene – but also not frankly caring. Everything was perfect.

Your name is Dave Strider, and by the time the night was out, you weren’t a virgin.


End file.
